1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to swings in general and is especially directed towards portable swings having changeable seat boards. The present invention incorporates a variety of novelty seat boards into a kit that can be carried along on an outing for use on a convenient tree limb or an available stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of swings having a variety of seat boards, ornate and plain, are seen in past art patents. Even so, few are readily available in the market place. A portable swing kit similar to the present invention is neither disclosed as past art nor found for sale in the market place. The present invention with uniquely designed changeable seats seems unique in the field.